


" The Demon of my Dreams " [ A Sebastian Michaelis One-Shot ]

by CAmyPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAmyPhantomhive/pseuds/CAmyPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all.<br/>Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy ^.~ !</p>
            </blockquote>





	" The Demon of my Dreams " [ A Sebastian Michaelis One-Shot ]

It was a summer afternoon and the sun was going to bed, painting the sky in a beautiful orange with a touch of purple.

I was sitting on my reading chair, wearing a long sleeved grey dress, hair in a braided ponytail, glasses on my nose and a book in my hand. Even so - I was not reading but looking out the window at the magnificent view and daydreaming because, to be honest, this moment of the day was my favorite.

Don't ask me why because I don't really have a clear reason... All I know is that the color of the sky reminded me of the eyes of a certain tall demon, with dark red eyes, raven black hair, a handsome smile and wearing the clothes of a butler.

Unfortunately, I was meeting him only in my most wonderful dreams.

... But were these moments really dreams ? Or were they reality ? Everyone has a different view of this subject and my head was aching when I was thinking about the logic and the scientific explanation of those things.

All I knew was that, every night, I couldn't wait to go to sleep for all I wanted was to see my demon once again. He was the only thing on my mind - even when I was reading or drawing.

In books ( if they were love stories ) the man looked like him and I was the woman.

However : now I was realising that - even if I was in love with him - I had no idea what his name was and, embarassed, I took off my glasses and closed my eyes, covering them with my hand.

It was no use trying to search in the box of my memory.

I could feel my face burning for I was blushing and, opening my eyes, I said to no one:

" **_I am so stupid ..._ ** "

I sighed and flashed a little sad smile. How can you say that you love someone ( human or not ) when you don't even know their name ?

Bullshit ! What the hell was I thinking ?

Even so, after some time, I glanced to the mirror for I was feeling like someone was staring at me and on its glass I could see myself sitting on the said chair and a tall, black figure holding me on its arms. When I looked behind me there was nobody - but then again ... the mirror was saying something else.

Getting up, I placed my glasses on the table and frowned:

 _" **Oh, man ...**_ " I said " _**I should stop staying so much time in the sun because I'm already starting to go insane. It's probably just my imagination. Demons are not real** _ ".

After talking to myself like a creepy old lady again I headed to the door, opening it, meaning to go to the kitchen and grab a glass of water or something to eat.

But right before me - with his back leaning on the wall, looking even better than in my dreams and staring right into my eyes while smiling and dressed all in black -there was him.

The Demon of my Dreams.

The one I knew so well and - at the same time - not at all.

I was so lost in my thoughts, trying to figure out if I was dreaming or not, if my mind was making fun of me or not, that I couldn't realise that I was practically staring at him with my mouth open like I was a child who saw something beautiful for the first time.

The demon giggled, got closer to me, took me in his arms, closed my mouth by placing two fingers on my chin and then spoke:

" **_Young lady, didn't anyone teached you that it's not polite to stare at people like that ?_** "

I could feel my face burning once again, this time because of a different emotion. Even so, I tried to act naturally but without looking at him I spoke as serious andcalm as I could:

" **_Yes,_** " I answered " **_And they told me not to talk or welcome strangers into my house. What are you doing here, anyway ?_ ** "

The demon giggled once again, turned me around and pressed me to the wall he was standing before so I had nowhere to go.

" **_Stranger ?_** " he asked, his eyes now glowing with a shade of purple while a wide smile revealed his vampire like sharp teeth. " **_Au contraire, mademoiselle. I believe that we know each other better than you think._ ** "

The man then winked at me and placed his hands around my waist, pressing his body on mine and kissing me without saying anything else.

Surprised at first, I kissed back. Now I couldn't care less if it was a dream or nah - it was exactly the way I wanted it to be and it was all that counted.

It was perfect.

And so I closed my eyes, placing my fingers on his head and playing with his hair which was so soft and silky... You don't see guys like this so often. Many don't care about how it looks and say " **_Meh ! It's just hair ..._** "

After some time, of course, we broke the kiss for air, but my hand still remained on his hair, and his around me.

We stood like this, hugging each other in a complete silence and the demon placed his head on my shoulder. I think that, if the room was completely dark and the crickets started singing, then their "song" will be the only thing to be heard.

Even so, my heart was beating so fast that I was wondering if he could hear it because it wasn't clear to me. He was doing nothing. I couldn't read him like an open book - just like I was doing with ordinary people.

But that was probably what I liked the most about my demon. The mistery that he was wearing.

" **_I love you,_** " I thought.

But I didn't said it.

I could feel his smiling, even if he wasn't looking at me. Kissing my shoulder, he rised his head and, looking at me with a soft expression he said:

" **_Me too_ ** ".

Then I understood everything. He was reading my mind - it's a demon thing, I guess.

But I was wondering : can demons love ? Wasn't it making them ... humans ? And wasn't the love between humans and demons forbidden forever ?

I had so many questions and still I needed no answers.

All I needed was him. Us.

The rest of the world could as well vanish into a void and I couldn't care less.

That was the level of happiness I was feeling.


End file.
